The present invention relates to a parts alignment device for use in sorting the top faces from the bases of a large number of parts stored randomly to align the parts each in a unified posture in automatically feeding parts such as welding nuts to automatic welding equipment and the like.
Conventionally, as this kind of parts alignment device, there have been known devices whereby sorting is conducted by the use of centrifugal force (See, ex., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-157117), and devices whereby sorting is conducted by the use of circumferential vibration (See, ex., Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 64-6952, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-25438).
However, the aforementioned conventional parts alignment devices, especially, the devices employing vibration have disadvantages in that they tend to make a source of noise, and that a small amount of parts in a storing part causes too much vibration acting on the parts, while a large amount of parts causes too little acting vibration, which impedes stable sorting and alignment.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the foregoing. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a parts alignment device capable of conducting stable sorting and alignment regardless of a variation in number of parts in a storing part with low noise.